My World II
by anipike
Summary: If u love My World, you'll DIE for My World II


My World II  
Chapter 2  
"Dream of the Dreams"  
  
Previously on My World... Matt, or Mattilda Delasva found out that she was a witch without knowing it. But when she found out she had special powers, she was so psyched!!! So she slept early and scheduled to think about it tom. But, unexpectedly, a guy with a fireball greets her saying that it's time for her to die!!!!!!  
  
"KYAAAA!!!!!"I screamed. And, suddenly, there was a blue light in front of me. Which made me freak out even more. And what made me faint was that 3 girls appeared. APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE. APPEARED IN THE BLUE LIGHT!!!! That did it. I fainted right on the floor. The next thing I knew, a girl with red hair was standing there, looking at my face going," Finally, you're awake!!! Are you o.k? Hi, my name is Paige. Nice to meet you. And your name is..." Well that kind of freaked me out. "O.k., first things first. You don't go in someone's house and... what happened to that guy with the fireball?" I asked "Oh, he died." Paige answered That made me MUCH better. I was gaping all over her. Yea, she kind of noticed. But before she could do anything, another "woman" came out. No offense, but, she was KIND of fat. But pretty. "My name is Piper. You're a witch and so are we. We came here to help you train for your first few years as a witch. And this is Phoebe." She said pointing to the last girl. "Hi." Phoebe said smiling teeth to teeth. "I'm Phoebe. What's your name?" "My name is Matt. My real name is Mattilda, but, call me matt." I said. "Our group is called "the Charmed ones" all 3 of them said. "Great.... But, what does that have anything to do with me?" I asked. "You are a young witch at the age of... how old are you anyways?" Paige asked. "15. Going to be 16 tomorrow." I said, sighing in depress. "Sorry. But, your life is in danger." Phoebe said. Shaking her head. "I'm afraid that if you're thinking of having a birthday party, you can't." "No duh, of course my life is in danger, like that fireball guy was an act? And, you can't tell me what to do; you're not my grandpa. If I want a birthday party, I get it." I said crossing my arms. "You can have your party, but be careful." Paige said. I was actually mad at them cause I REALLY want to go back to sleep. And I checked the clock to see what time it was. "Oh My God!!!! It's 7:00!!! I am SO dead!!!!! I have 10 min to go to school. I'll never make it!!" I shrieked, as I took some clothes out of my dresser. "I'm not even dressed yet. Well, I get dressed in 5 min, but the earliest I can get to school is 10 min! And 5+10=15 min!!!! I don't have time!!!" Then, I stopped and looked at the charmed ones. "Why are you looking at us like that?" Piper asked. "Can you guys help me and do that blue thing again? With the sparkles? I REALLY need to get to school." "Well that's your problem." Piper asked. I REALLY hate her. So I turn to the other 2. "PLEASE! I'm begging you!! P-L-E-A-S-E." "Well..." The 2 started. "Well, o.k." The 2 said. "YES!!! You guys are the best!!!" I said and rushed to the bathroom. 5 minutes later... I ran out the bathroom and rushed to them. "O.k., hold my hand." Paige said. And as soon as I did, I felt all tingly. And suddenly, it felt like I was flying and when I opened my eyes, I was in school, and they were right next to me. "You know, you can do that too." Paige said. " I'll be happy to teach you." I beamed up at her. Then the bell rang. "Thanks!!! I'll love that!! See ya!!" I yelled running to my class. I was still thinking about what she said that I could do that too. Then I remembered the beach and how I mysteriously got there. Cool. I thought. I took my regular seat next to my friend Ashley. "Hi, who are you going with to the Dance spotlight?" she asked. Oh my God!! I just remembered about that. Yah, like you would remember a stupid dance that no one has asked you to over a fireball demon and finding out that you're a witch? I don't think so. Ashley's got it good, I mean, she's obviously going w/ her boyfriend Kyle. ".... I kind of forgot about that, I don't really know who I'm...." I started. Forgot? It's completely lost. Until Ashley had to bring it up. Suddenly Nick just tossed me a note. "Oh My God, he's probably going to so ask you to go to the dance spotlight. I gotta admit, I thought you guys would make a perfect couple." Ashley whispered. ".... I don't know..." "You don't know what? You guys have been friends for.... Practically all your life!!!! You guys are perfect!!! In at least one of those years, one, or both of you MUST have had feelings for the other." I hate to say this, but, she's right, I had a crush on him when I first met him. But... what if he doesn't feel the same way? My hand shook as I opened the note: Dear Matt,  
  
Are you going with anyone to the Dance spotlight? I was thinking that if you didn't, we could.... go together? If your answer is no, I'm fine with it. Nick  
I wrote back, trying to write the nicest I could. Dear Nick, I'd LOVE to go to the dance spotlight with you. -Matt  
  
I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW. As I handed the note to Nick, I was thinking of how nicely he wrote. I was thinking how ugly I wrote too. I hoped that he could read it. But, I'm too happy to think about it. I forgot everything right just then, even about the DEMON. But, it only lasted a minute. I sneaked a peak at Nick, he was so happy.  
  
"See, I TOLD you that he was going to ask you to the dance." Ashley said, grinning. "..."I was to happy to answer. But my smile was enough. "You must be SO happy." Then I just remembered that Nick was watching me. And if he saw that I was smiling, he'd know I had a crush on him since forever. Let me describe Nick: *Dark Brown hair (spiked) *Blue eyes (so dreamy) *Perfect smile (his teeth are completely white!!!) *Charming *Broad *Tall (way than me) *Popular (every girls in love w/him) *Too perfect for words!!!!!!!  
  
Just as I was daydreaming, the stupid bell rang. Stupid bell. "Hey!!! Matt!!! Wait up!!!" I turned around and saw Nick come up to me. "I was thinking that, if, maybe you want to go to the movies sometime? Maybe? With me?" I could tell that he was having a hard time finding the words. "Sure." I said. He beamed. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow at 6! Bye!!" YES!!!! NOT HAVE I ONLY BROUGHT A DATE TO THE DANCE, BUT ALSO A BOYFRIEND!!!!! AND HE'S THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL!!!! HE WAS ALSO NAMED "SEXIEST BOY". My dreams are so coming true. "What was that I heard?" I turned around. It was my best friend Kiore. She was Asian. But a very good friend. Describing Kiore: *Long Black hair *Brown eyes *Tall *Skinny *A plus student *Very pretty  
  
Describing me: *Short brown hair *Blue eyes *Medium height *B student *Don't really know  
  
"Matt? HELLO?" Kiore said waving her hand in front of my face. Right then, I snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, that was Nick." "Like I don't know? So, what did he want to say?" Then I remembered and got all excited again. "YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT!!! HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!" "KYAAA!!!! What? That is SO great!!!!" Kiore said jumping up and down screaming. " I always thought that you guys would make SUCH a grate couple. But... never thought it would come true..." she trailed off thinking that Nick would be up to something. "He's not up to something, we've known each other for how long... 10 years? Come on, it had to happen sometime. You know it." I said. But in my head, I thought if something WAS up. "Well o.k. I just didn't want you to get hurt." She said shrugging "And that's what makes you my BESTEST friend." I said, walking away. "BYE!!!" "BYE!!!!" Kiore said, walking away. Then, I stopped, I thought of something... "HEY KIORE!!!!!" "WHAT" "CAN YOU COME OVER MY HOUSE TODAY?" "SURE, WHAT TIME?" "RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL..." "WELL, I'LL HAVE TO TELL MY MOM FIRST..." "O.K, SEE YOU!!!" I rubbed my throat. All that screaming makes a person thirsty. So I went to a vender machine and started digging for my quarters. "You thirsty?" "Huh?" I stopped digging and looked at who was talking. Nick was standing there smiling with 2 shiny quarters in his hand ready to be used. "Uh..." Without me even finishing, he dropped in the coins and asked what I wanted. "...A coke please." He started punching the buttons. There was a sound in the vender and my coke popped out. "Thanks." "No prob." I opened my can and started drinking. For 2 seconds, we were staring at each other in silence. And, it may sound weird, but, it wasn't awkward at all. "HEY!!! NICK!!!" We turned around and one of Nick's friend was running towards us. "Hey, Nick, the coach's looking all over for ya. Come-on, we have to practice." "K, wait up!!!" Nick said, running, but stopped. "See ya at the movies Matt!!!" He said, smiling and waving. My face turned red."O.k!!! See you!!" "I wish I was you... you're like, the, like, luckiest girl in the whole, like, world!" I turned around. It was Ashley and she was playing with her hair. "You have no idea what unlucky things had happened, trust me, you don't want to enter my world." I said, thinking of what had happened. Then suddenly, a blue light appeared in front of me out of nowhere!!! And the 3 sisters appeared.... To be continued... 


End file.
